convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iskandar
Rider, known in his past life as Alexander the Great or Iskandar, and appearing as Akio Price as his Illusion persona, is a character from Fate/Zero. He made his debut as a Survivor in Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo. Canon Rider is a supporting character from the Fate ''franchise which, like 'Tsukihime, is set in the '''Type-Moon universe. As the Rider-class Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War, he acted as rivals to the other Servants, such as Saber, Gilgamesh (known then as Archer), Lancer, and a number of others. In his past life, he was Alexander the Great, the legendary conqueror from history. Pre-Convergence It is unknown how Rider came to be resurrected after the events of Fate/Zero, though when he would resurface, he appeared in the Illusion Game as Akio Price. Plot Involvement Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo He had very minimal active involvement within the event, being more of any note during the prologue. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Though he didn't make an appearance within the event itself, he made a cameo in the epilogue of Gilgamesh. After Gilgamesh returned to his home world, specifically back to Fuyuki Church where he used to reside alongside Kotomine before the priest had died, he would unexpectedly bump into Iskander, whom was believed to be long dead, by Gilgamesh's own hands no less. After exchanging some words and drinks together, the two of them took off through other worlds of the multiverse. When the Corpses Cry Rider, alongside his new partner Gilgamesh, would participate in the event when they were generally able to, notably interacting with another Servant from the Fourth Holy Grail War; Diarmuid. The two of them died early on in the event when they were wrongly accused of the murder of Mark, and thus, spent a good chunk of their time in the event working their way through the afterlife in order to reunite with the rest of the participants. Epilogue(s) Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Though he never received a proper epilogue, it is assumed that after the event, he would regain his identity and traverse through the multiverse until ending up in the Type-Moon (α) world, where he would meet Gilgamesh, tying in with the epilogue of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. When the Corpses Cry It is generally assumed that Gilgamesh and Rider returned to their home worlds after the end of the event, as they managed to eventually return back to life. However, unlike Gilgamesh who could freely exist due to having his own physical body, Rider, like Lancer, likely returned to the Throne of Heroes, due to his nature of a Heroic Spirit rendering him unable to remain in the physical world for an extended period of time without a Master. Character Relationships * Gilgamesh - A character from the Fate franchise who made his debut as a Survivor in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them were friendly rivals (as friendly as Gilgamesh could be with someone) during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and when Rider would miraculously come back to life, the two of them acted as partners during When the Corpses Cry. Trivia * He, Gilgamesh, and Saber, all participants of the Fourth Holy Grail War, were labeled as a "trio of kings." While Rider was the King of Conquerors, Gilgamesh was the King of Heroes, and Saber was the King of Knights. * He is not to be confused with the Rider that made a very brief appearance in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. * Though his first actual appearance in the Convergence Series was in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, it is assumed that Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo was his first chronological appearance, according to the timeline. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Category:Type-Moon characters